A good look
by bvprincess23
Summary: Class can be very boring, especially history. Not feeling in the mood to pay attention, Videl takes a look at Son Gohan, the boy of many secrets. Fluff alert... I guess...


_**Disclaimer-**__ Yes, I own this story. No, I don't own Dbz. But you could have guessed that…_

_**Summary- **__Class can be very boring, especially history. Not feeling in the mood to pay attention, Videl takes a look at Son Gohan, the boy of many secrets._

_**Warnings-**__ Fluff alert, I guess…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A good look<strong>_

For probably the 12th time that period, Videl blinked, opening her eyes which had been momentarily shut. She sat up and stared down at her notebook, the blank page staring back. She knew she couldn't afford to fall asleep and get detention. Her father would probably freak!… But why did history have to be so boring?

Videl wasn't even completely sure why it was necessary! It was the past and this was the present, why couldn't adults just understand that? It could be better. They could learn about something actually worth learning. Who cared about George Washington's cherry?

And why did her history class have to be taught by the most annoying teacher in the world? Videl studied the woman for a second. She had an awfully long nose on which, pink glasses were perched.

Pink. What a girly color. And pink just so happened to be one of Erasa's favorite colors.

Thinking about it, she had never before realized how crucial it was to have Erasa there. Without the bubbly blond there to keep her awake with endless talking, Videl didn't know how she would survive. Her only two other options were boys. Problem.

One was… well… he's Sharpener! That's a problem all on it's own. The other, Gohan… well he wasn't so bad, despite his naivety. And speaking of him…

Videl glanced at Gohan, thinking that he would be intently listening to the teachers seemingly endless speech. To her surprise, Gohan was leaning back in his chair, eyes closed and probably asleep. Amazing balance.

Videl glanced back to the front of the room. The teacher didn't even notice! Videl grinned, looked like she was going to have to wake him up.

She slowly picked up her pencil and carefully aimed… before flicked it.

Hit!

The pencil hit Gohan's nose and immediately his eyes shot open. But that's not all.

"Whoa!"

The whole class turned around just in time to see Gohan fall out of his chair and onto the floor.

Gohan's head popped up behind the desk and he glanced around. His face turned beet red when he noticed the whole class staring his way, most of them snickering.

"Is everything all right back there, Mr. Son?" The teacher asked in annoyance, not finding the scene as amusing as her students.

"Errr… Yes, Ms. Waters, sorry." He murmured back getting back into his chair.

The teacher didn't reply but went straight back to her lesson, which was in fact, putting Videl to sleep.

Videl glanced at the boy sitting next to her- well, sitting next to the empty space next to her. He was now wide awake and staring out the window, seemingly in his own little world of thought. Thinking about it at that moment, Videl had never really looked at him. Well, she was often staring him down, but that was her way of silent interrogation. She was, after all, determined to find out his secrets. He just seemed so mysterious. So well hidden.

She was so sure that he was hiding something, whatever it was… but his secrets were _momentarily_ no concern of hers.

She decided to take that moment to study him. The angle in which his head was turned was a very good one. She could perfectly see his face while at the same time, he would never notice her gaze on him.

The first thing she looked at was his outfit. She didn't think the boy had a very good fashion scent. A persons outfit said a lot about him. For one thing he was one of the only people in the schools normal uniform. And just how could he stand to wear a long sleeve shit when it was so hot outside? Plus the vest…

Her gaze moved up to his hair, now. She wondered about it sometimes. How could it defy gravity like that? His hair was midnight black and spiky. Yet, at the same time, it looked feathery light and soft. Videl found the urge she was having to touch it but ignored it as she looked at his face.

His face.

His tan perfect skin, full light pink lips and his eyes.

His eyes.

His eyes always gave away everything, it hadn't taken very long for her to figure that out. They showed what he wouldn't tell. that's why she could so easily tell when he lied to her. But his dark obsidian eyes were beautiful all the same.

Videl was so in her trance, she didn't notice the ringing bell and sounds of shuffling feet around her as everyone exited the class room. Everyone except her and Gohan.

Gohan blinked as he realized everyone was leaving and suddenly let out a sigh. He turned slowly and nearly fell, again, when he noticed Videl staring intently at him.

"Err, Videl? What is it?" He asked the raven haired girl nervously. She snapped out of her gaze and blushed slightly when she saw Gohan staring at her.

"Uhh… nothing Gohan. Nothing."

* * *

><p><em>Review.<em>

_The button is right there._

_You know you want to._


End file.
